Talk:Mordin Solus
This character was revealed on GameTrailers TV. The article I created is basically just a placeholder to acknowledge the character's existence until the episode is made available online. JakePT 09:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Video The GTTV episode is online, I've put the link in the references, if someone wants to scour it for info, go ahead, my internet connection is acting up and I can't play it at an acceptable pace. JakePT 09:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :According to the annotations, he is in fact called 'Mordan'. Either it's a typo, or people may have mistakenly heard 'Mordin' when they said his name. --TheWilsonator 10:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Gametrailers got it wrong, one of the developers quite forcefully said it was spelled Mordin on the official forums. Link:http://meforums.bioware.com/viewdevposts.html?topic=707868&forum=144 Also, in the Gametrailers video there is a moment of gameplay footage where it says "Mordin A: Talk" JakePT 10:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Mordin: Tuchanka or Omega? There's talk of environmental systems and all that, so I put forth that perhaps this is the salarian for which he is on Omega for "The player will travel to Omega in Mass Effect 2 to rendezvous with a salarian operative. Within the station at the Afterlife Club they will meet potential squad member Grunt and at one point will meet with Aria. The location will reportedly have the size and scale of the Citadel." http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Omega or http://masseffect.bioware.com/arsenal in the planet blurb at the top about Omega. And any thoughts on that he might be lystheni? Maybe having a cut horn is a sign of this?--Xaero Dumort 04:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Personally I don't think any mention should be made of where he is, just that it is unidentified (another editor added Tuchunka). Anyhow I personally doubt it is Omega, since he isn't an 'Operative' and what we've seen of Omega suggests it has no plague or Vorcha problem. Also the official site mentions you need to rescue a Salarian scientist from Tuchanka (Community page), so it's equally possible that's referring to him. :My guess is that the Krogan, or some other group on Tuchanka, captured him to force him to cure whatever it is that he's curing. Either way I highly doubt he's from Omega, and so there's no reason to assume he's lysenthi. :JakePT 05:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::The bit on the Arsenal page is true, but also bear in mind the description for Tuchanka, which is found at the top of the http://masseffect.bioware.com/community page. It mentions you are there to rescue a captured salarian scientist. Wait a second, isn't this salarian a scientist? :)SpartHawg948 05:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Well yeah he is, but I just found the whole environmental system thing sketchy. Considering the only people who would be bothered by that wouldn't be vorcha. Just thought I'd throw in my two cents and see what others thought ;)--Xaero Dumort 00:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Note that Tuchanka, apart from being a hell hole for anyone but Krogan to begin with, has suffered nuclear devastation, so it makes sense any facilities there would have some kind of environmental systems. JakePT 01:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Which happened about 2000 Galactic Years before the current date which for Mass Effect was 2572GS. Because the krogan were uplifted for combat in the Rachni Wars (1CE to 200CE) around 555GS while they were in the midst of a self imposed nuclear winter (1900BCE). While yes I should remember the environment is harsh and terrible on Tuchanka, I don't think environment systems would be completely necessary on a world that should only be inhabited by krogan and vorcha. Two species that could withstand nuclear winters. Now I don't know how long a nuclear winter should last, but 2000 years seems to me as a reasonable time to where it is no longer a factor. Unless it is some sort of Citadel or possibly other groups outpost, at which point the question is, Why is the outpost being messed with? Mordin also refers to the environmental systems power being shut down by the vorcha and to "get power back on before the district suffocates". Krogan must, like every other species in Mass Effect except volus, process oxygen(unless I missed something somewhere about nanites that process air for each species based on need, which hey I could have). So why would one suffocate on Tuchanka if the krogan didn't? Points to a closed environment, most likely a space station. We also know that vorcha have a tendency to try to gather and live as groups in unoccupied areas of space stations and large ships. So if the population was getting to big, or people were moving in on their territory, the reaction could be violent. Also, just because he isn't on Omega if that is the case, doesn't mean he isn't lystheni. We don't even really know what the word signifies when it comes to salarians. And also the vorcha are seen as a symptom of this plague, meaning that the plague attracts the vorcha, most likely for instinctual reasons. So it stands to reason that two places with high population of vorcha outside of their home world are most likely Omega or Tuchanka. In the end, if I'm wrong, oh well. At least I argued my point well.--Xaero Dumort 04:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) New trailer states Grunt being on Tuchanka, so therefore Mordin must be the salarian operative to be recruited on Omega. http://kotaku.com/5425151/the-mass-effect-2-cinematic-trailer-at-the-vga--[[User:Xaero Dumort|Xaero Dumort]] 02:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :You're assuming the Salarian on Omega is to be recruited, and you're ignoring the fact the site also said there was a Salarian scientist on Tuchunka, and last I checked Grunt isn't a Salarian scientist. :Also, the trailer only says Shepard went to Tuchunka, not necessarily to recruit Grunt.JakePT 03:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I make snap decisions when I get overly excited sometimes.--Xaero Dumort 04:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Looks like I'm wrong, since Garrus is recruitable, makes sense that he is a salarian operative, as in one for the salarians, not a salarian.--Xaero Dumort 22:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: I will render this conversation invalid, they never said that there would only be one character recruitable on each planet, therefore if grunt is on tuchanka it is also possible that mordin is. Dont use grunt to claim he isnt on tuchanka. ralok 21:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) When you're talking to Aria, you can ask her about Mordin and Archangel (Garrus). Garrus is obviously on Omega, so it's logical Mordin is as well. Just my two cents... this will all be pointless in three and a half weeks. Matt 2108 21:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :But again, on the official Mass Effect 2 page (I linked to it above, but it has since been redone, so the info is no longer present) it states that you are going to Tuchanka to rescue a captured salarian scientist. Now, who do we know who is a salarian scientist? Anyone? SpartHawg948 22:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Found this as an non-sourced edit to the Morlan page the DeathRay rightly undid, "Morlan is also an unconfirmed character in Mass Effect 2, his name is seen in gameplay footage during a possible attack on the citadel. He tasks Shephard with activating fans that spread a cure to a plague that the Vorcha spread throughout the Citadel on the Collector's orders." But just as a thought, replace Morlan with Mordin and it kind of sounds like what he is asking Shepard to do in his trailer. Just thought it was interesting, add some more thought about where Mordin is, I think its likely that a handful of characters will be run into before you go to recruit them. I'm pretty much on board now with the whole Tuchanka finding, but I like the idea of meeting and making an impressions on recruits before you are sent off to recruit them.--Xaero Dumort 05:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently the level being played at CES is Mordin's acquisition mission. I'm thinking it's Omega, since the environments look very similar, with some signs around the place that look exactly like the signs on Omega (like Apex Omni-Tools and the like). : :Also, that piece removed by DeathRay makes much much more sense as "Mordin is also an unconfirmed character in Mass Effect 2, his name is seen in gameplay footage during a possible attack on Omega. He tasks Shephard with activating fans that spread a cure to a plague that the Vorcha spread throughout Omega on the Collector's orders." : :That makes a lot of sense when you see that the CES mission, which was confirmed by a developer on the forums as being Mordin's acquisition mission, looks a lot like Omega, and that what we saw on GTTVs Mordin reveal video matches up with the idea of Mordin needing to put a cure into the station's environmental systems. Combined with the Mordin dialog option on Omega in that Aria video and Omega is looking pretty likely. Also, I wouldn't put too much faith in the information on the website, it seems like the team behind that doesn't always have 100% correct information, as one developer has already heavily implied that Grunt's age on the site is incorrect. Though it may be possible that something happens on Omega and Mordin is kidnapped and taken to Tuchanka. Who knows. :JakePT 07:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The Shadow knows!!! :P SpartHawg948 07:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :That would make sense also throwing in Omega instead of Citadel. My main point is I hope for meeting of team mates and making an initial impression which will help affect their starting loyalty. Also... ::Damn You Lamont Cranston!--Xaero Dumort 08:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::He is a sly one, that Cranston... SpartHawg948 08:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I want to put forth... yay for my deductive reasoning in some part!--Xaero Dumort 18:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed! Well done! :) SpartHawg948 21:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Redirects? If "Mordan" isn't the character's name, those alternative spellings should be deleted rather than redirecting. --Tullis 22:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Taken care of. :) SpartHawg948 23:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Age I am starting this conversation early because I know in the future it will become the subject of discussion, he is fifty years old that is ten years older than the average salarian limit. So before someone complains and says tahts impossible keep in mind that salarians over the age of forty are a rarity (not nonexsistent) ralok 05:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : A rarity, yes, but you have to also remember that Mordin is running and gunning alongside other species in their prime, whereas according to his age he is not only beyond his species prime, but statistically speaking should be dead. I think this was probably an oversight and will be retconned in some way, or at least acknowledged in some way. 20:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't think his age is much of a problem, 40 is the average lifespan, and over 40 is simply "rare" If you figure in those that actually die young, pushing the lifespan "average" down, then there has to be more than a few "over" the "average" lifespan, average lifespan doesn't mean "you're gonna die at that age" Also figure, the real-world human lifespan average used to be way lower than it is now, perhaps Salarian's are increasing as well (though slowly of course). If wanting to compare their timeline to a human, we can use Mordin's nephew as a good example, he's 16 (I forget if he was just entering what would be college, or if he was entering a job placement after what would be college, but I'll say after) and doing what a human who would be maybe 26 would be doing, with this we could say Salarian's age is about the same as a human 1.625 times older. So a 10yr old Salarian, would be like being 16. Using the same equation, can say a 40yr old Salarian, which is the average lifespan, would be 65 in human years, now if we think, we know that people don't die once they hit 65, they tend to live anywhere from 5-20yrs later than that these days, the life expectancy for people these days is around 78years old. Mordin being 50 is relative to an 81yr old, so yeah, he's quite old, but not that much over life expectancy really, I'm sure BW thought about this, and made him 50 years old, so that he would be an older character, but still have life in him. If we change it up, say his nephew is more equal to around a 22 year old, we have now a 1.375 multiplier. 10 would be about 14, 40 would be about 55, and Mordin at 50 would be about 69, there's no "exact" as to the multiplier of life expectancy between Salarians and Humans, but yeah, something like this sounds right.. Also consider the factor of "Average is 40 years" lifespan, to just how many "young deaths" there are in the universe of mass effect, I mean, just in the time of ME2, how many Eclipse Salarians do you kill? And how many of them do you think are 40? Chances are most of them are closer to around 16-30, if you figure we kill 100 of them, that would say the average is more like 23 years old, so you figure there HAS to be some "older" Salarians to balance that out, right? If you consider many many salarians dying around the average age of 23, of course it's not just Shepard being the cause of their deaths, they're a merc group, there has to be MANY of them dying just in general, and there's no way Eclipse is even the only merc group, and likely many Salarians die in their task forces. Mordin I think still has some years on him, he doesn't seem to be very concerned during the game that he's "outliving" the expected of him, in fact he even mentions at times that some things could take years to work on, but doesn't lament the chance of not being able to finish them. I think Mordin (if he doesn't die in your game) will be around for ME3, even if it takes a couple of years after ME2, not sure if he'll be in your squad, but he'll still be alive, and I personally think that if you decide to make a certain choice with Mordin, that he'll be making a BIG change for the Krogan, he has a very emotional loyalty mission, and I think the results of it will be HUGE in taking part of what he'll be doing in ME3. Jaline 23:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Mordin does say (in Tuchanka) that it's his last decade before he dies. And that is why he settled down in Omega starting a hospital. --Spoo12 00:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/105/index/844703 <-- Apparently the age thing is converted into human years for our convenience; Mordin is more like 30 years old. (Last post on that thread is by Bioware staffer Christina Norman) - Ancestralmask 18:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::In an attempt to make it more understandable, they made us more confused. :) --Spoo12 21:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Do you think we should ask them for their real ages? drake 06:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow... That's extremely confusing... Mordin doesn't really strike me as being *only* 30 years old physically, he seems a bit older, there's even other salarians in ME2 who are older than him if he's meant to be only 30 years old (the equivalent of a 50yr old human), most specifically the one in Illium who says he's 35, closing in on his final days. Really seems very strange to think of Mordin as being only 30 years old, even with a post from someone at Bioware saying he's more around 30... So.. strange... I can understand the "Grunt is resembling of a 22yr old krogan" because obviously his real age is much much less, but Mordin being 30 in salarian years!? Just doesn't sound right, I'll continue to think of him as a 50yr old salarian personally, feels to fit him more because I'd think of him closer to an older salarian who's been around. If you figure it was 10yrs prior that he worked on the genophage, that was when he was 20, how old was Maelon then at the time? 10? Because Maelon didn't strike me as being much older than 30 himself, and he was Mordin's student 10yrs ago. Jaline 07:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) By the way, crazy enough, if Mordin is "officially" around 30 years old in salarian years, that means that my above calculations were nearly correct, it's roughly 1.625, if we figure that Mordin is 30, representing around 50yrs in what would be the human life cycle, that's 1.666 (if exactly 30, meaning it was his birthday), figure he's somewhere between 30-31 by what they say, fits right in at the 1.625... Maybe someone from Bioware saw my calculation and said "Let's use that and claim he's younger! 50/1.625 = 30.7!" Jaline 07:20, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so I deleted that bit about him being 50 and that being weird, since it's not true. Daisekihan 01:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Can't this just be an analogy to his physical condition and not how old he is? He obviously is pushing his last years, but yet as someone else pointed out he's still spry enough to hang with species that are at the prime of their lives. This could simply be a reference to how in salarians don't age physically the same way humans do, asari for example only get stronger especially with their biotics when they become matriarchs. It's quite clearly just a mistake. No matter how you look at it, if Salerians over 40 are rare, then 50 is extreme old age. He certainly wouldnt be active or able to fight. He is probably in his 30s (which would make sense as he says the "last decade of his life"). Furthermore the only actual source for his age is here, which if you look at Grunt it also says he is 22. Even if we take Grunts age to be the day of his conception (rather than the day he emerged from the tank) he would still be much less than a year old. There are further mistakes on this page, it says Samara is 600ish, but by her own admission she is more like 1000. I think it's clear this page was either written in an earlier stage of devlopment and never updated, or was created by someone not as familiar as he needed to be with the characters. -- Looq 15:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's not like they did a very good job at all with the ages. Even Samara, who you mentioned, says she's nearly 1000 at one point, and after her loyalty mission, she'll say about her daughter that she has hundreds of years to think about what she's done. There's a lot of continuity issues with the ages of characters. CAW4 13:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Let's not forget the comment about salarians not showing outward signs of age. It may very well be that salarians don't have much of an 'old-age' so even if Mordin is getting close to the average lifespan or considerably past it, he could still be capable of fighting if his comment about salarian aging has any merit, and given his profession, I'm inclined to believe him.Greatak 08:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Trivia or just Character Info Currently it states as trivia: *Mordin will give medical advice on inter-species relationships if Shepard chooses to pursue one. If Shepard has chosen a biotic he may suggest means to enhance the experience while avoiding personal injury in the process. He also offers support in the form of booklets, relationship aids, demonstration vids, oils, and ointments. If the player asks if Mordin is joking, the doctor acts insulted, claiming he would never mock doctor-patient confidentiality (before giving a small chuckle). *If a female Shepard has not romanced anyone (or stayed faithful to the Mass Effect love interest), if you constantly speak with him, Mordin will think Shepard is in love with him. Mordin will find it awkward that she is attracted to him and he makes it clear that he is not interested. But he also states that if he ever intended to try human, he would try Shepard. But I think trivia fall more in line with the mention of the song and it's connection with the actor. These are merely Romantic Advice, not really trivia in my opinion. -- (Lone Hunter 22:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC)) He does this to male Shepards too by the way 19:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of the song, I really think that needs to be on here, as it's clear someone put some effort into thinking it up: I am the very model of a scientist salarian. I've studied species Turian, asari, and Batarian. I'm quite good at genetic's as a subset of biology, because I am an expert, which I know is a a tutology. My xeno-scient studies range from urban to agrarian. I am the very model of a scientist salarian. 01:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just a quick question: Why are two alien race names capitalized (Turian, Batarian), and two are not (salarian, asari)? Additionally (sorry for being nitpicky, but spotted these while I was writing), it'd be genetics, not genetic's, and the proper spelling is 'tautology', not 'tutology'. Since it's a quote, these kind of details should ideally be fixed. SpartHawg948 02:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) About his last name Like i was saying in the edit, he doesn't seem to have many friends, and the group that he worked on the genophage project with has left him, with one even going back to try to undo what he did. Unlike his first name, this actually fits with his character. CAW4 10:48, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, he appears to hold close ties to a number of people, and to care deeply about them. Some of his fondest memories were of working with others on the genophage project, as he fondly recalls all the times spent discussing and debating the project with his peers. Maelon has a definite axe to grind, so of course he won't be fond of him. Mordin will talk your ear off at the drop of a hat, other NPCs (including Aria) seem very fond of him, and he enjoys performing in Gilbert and Sullivan shows. Hardly a loner. As it doesn't seem to be indicative of his character, it's coincidence. And coincidental name similarities are not trivia, per site policy. SpartHawg948 10:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Remember how he says the group split up after the genophage project, and, iirc, they haven't talked since? Also, Thane will talk you're ear off as well, does that mean he was actually just kidding about being emotionally unavailable to his family, and has no real friends either? And it's Aria's job to know about everyone, if she didn't know that he talked a lot, than she's not getting very good intel. It's arguable, yes, but that doesn't mean it shold instantly be taken away either. CAW4 10:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Again though, you overlook the fact that Mordin speaks fondly of his time working with his peers and says regretfully that they don't stay in touch anymore. He also is fond of things such as the theater, and generally loners don't like the spotlight. Comparing him to Thane is not valid in the least. As for Aria, again, I didn't say she knows he talks a lot, I said she was fond of him. She comments to Shepard that she likes him. There is nothing to suggest Mordin is a loner, and nothing to suggest the last name is intentional. As such, it is coincidence, and we are now officially into edit war territory. SpartHawg948 11:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Still, we're talking about recolections from what's probably at least ten years ago, which, with a salarian life span, is basically a human talking about twenty five years ago, while when you find him he is essentially alone (5 people guard, 2 receptionists, and 2 assistants who work for him and don't seem to know him well or really be friends with him by his assistant's suprise at his reaction to how you handled the batarians shows that they don't really know him doesn't really count as much of a crowd. And when you find him, he is 'Solus medicus tradidit cella,' the lone doctor giving sanctuary. He has fallen in the world, and at the point when we meet him, he is basically alone. Overall, though, I would like to get an outside opinion, and possibly just leave this in as trivia, just because it is true. CAW4 00:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :It sounds like you are trying to find a way to justify the connection between the name and the personality. From a brief search: :*Thane: "freeman who was given land by the king or a lord in exchange for military service" :*Jack: "mechanical device for raising great weights" :I can find more examples if you wish, but the relation between the name and the character(s) are feeble, at best. Mordin might be a loner or perceived as one, but this is not his main trait - if anything, Jack, Grunt, or Zaeed are better describe as loners (hence their location on the Normandy). --silverstrike 01:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there's an outside opinion. And just real quick, in regards to the "possibly just leave this in as trivia, just because it is true." Um, in case I wasn't clear before, the trivia policy in question is a policy under which names that have a meaning that appears to be coincidental, and not intentional, are not considered trivia. For example, there's a planet named Camaron. Camaron is spanish for "shrimp". There's another named Pressha. Pressha was an R&B artist who put out one album in the mid '90s. And as for leaving it in, because it's true, it's also true that Mordin's first name means "your mom" in Norwegian. That's true. Should it be left in? Nope. Because it's coincidence. SpartHawg948 01:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Mordin is also awfully close to Morden, which is German for Murders. Solemn murders? Eeeep! --Solbur 02:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll leave it out (for now) because it's obvious you won't listen to reason when you're jumping to conclusions that fast. When talking about a bscientists/b name having a latin translation (you know, the international language of science until the 17th century that's still greatly used today), it's perfectly fine to equate it to the name Jack (a common name in the English language) being a synonym for a device or Thane having a name that actually makes sence (The drell were given land colonies and the hanar home world to replace the dying drell homeworld by the hanar 'kings' in exchange for work including but not limited to military service). CAW4 09:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. When three people disagree with you, and no one agrees, obviously it must be the opposition who "won't listen to reason". Nevermind that all your points were fairly soundly rebutted. I just can't see reason. Maybe it's all this logic in the way? Also, please provide the evidence that the drell are required to perform military service for the hanar. We know that they perform menial household work and that they serve as assassins. I don't recall military service ever coming up. SpartHawg948 18:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :How about Thane's commenets about them being very slow out of water, them being unable to fire a gun, plus, oh, you know, him being an assassin for the hanar? And this site has a policy against putting up trivia that may or may not be coincidental? That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, some stuff may be coincidental, but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be at least mentioned. Yes, a lot of stuff is trival, but that's why it's trivia! And yet you still let the 5 ideas for what each species could be based on stay, while fact is not allowed on the site? And you're saying that you're on the logical side. And my points were "Soundly rebutted?" Only by you completely missing the point of what I'm saying. I'm saying when you find him he's a loner, and you go to his past, even when "in the game itself" it mentions he's gone down in the world. Your comment about Aria being fond of him? She's fond of how he works (taking out the Blue Suns that try to get him for protection money, working inside the plague zone, etc.), not nessisarily of him personally (think of it as you would think of a politician; you might be trusting of him even though you don't personally know him). CAW4 13:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Right, because the hanar being slow out of the water, having difficulty firing a gun (it would seem that they can, just not as easily as some), and having drell assassins means they also employ the drell to fight for them. That makes sense. Wait... it really doesn't. We know that the hanar can be capable fighters (as Zaeed's commentary shows). It is implied that they are able to use guns, as Blasto is described as having a gun in every tentacle, and since when does assassin = military service? If the hanar are as incompetent in the military arena as you suggest, one wonders how they ever survived without the drell. Again, we do have a policy that coincidental name similarities are not triva. If we didn't, we'd have trivia stating that Alko may be named after the national alcohol monopoly of Finland, that Camaron may be named after the Spanish word for shrimp, that Pressha may be named after some no-name R&B singer from the '90s, that Mordin's first name means "Your mom", that Jack may be named after a mechanical device used to lift great weights, that Commander Shepard may be named in reference to John Sheppard from Stargate Atlantis and/or Jack Shepard from Lost, that Zaeed's name may be a misspelled form of the name Sayid, and that therefor he may be a reference to Sayid from Lost, that Rana Thanoptis's name means "frog of death" or some such, and on and on and on. We needed to draw the line somewhere, and coincidental similarities was it. In determining whether he is or isn't a loner, you can't just look at one little portion of his life to draw your conclusions. That's skewing the data. Sure he's a bit of a loner on the Normandy. Who isn't? But in general, he is certianly not a loner. He enjoys being around people, tries to help them whenever possible, is stated to have many friends and colleagues, enjoys performing on stage, etc. You have to take all this into consideration, not just his behavior on a mission which, by it's very nature and by virtue of his role in it, forces him to ensconce himself in his lab away from others. SpartHawg948 20:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm getting really tired of you being an asshole. Zaeed's commentary shows the hanar can get lucky, and if you're using an exploitation film as proof, there's some Nigerian princes that want to meet you (Yes, it's said in game. Does that instantly make it cannon? NO. There's these things called lying and exaggerating). And when was assassin (for the hanar government) not considered military service? And it's more than implied that they would serve in the military if the hanar weren't so polite as to never (as far as is known) had any wars, or at least any interspecies wars. And using trying to keep speculation off the site as reason to keep fact off is completely off the topic. And referencing languages that are little known outside of countries where they are spoken and never seen otherwise in the game doesn't merit mention, while Latin is used in many places in the game )The Citidel Presidium - Praesidium is latin for protection, The Occulus you fight after going through the Omega 4 Relay - Latin for eye, Feros from ME1 - Fero means bring/carry the world is still being colonized). This isn't a coincidental similarity, it's a word that can easily be translated from a language used throughout the rest of the game. Unless you want to start going off about how some quarian isn't vas whatever and that's just happens to be their last name, you're going down the wrong path. And about 'skewing the data,' if I was looking at a point in his life that was far past, that would be skewing the data, I'm looking at how he is now is telling it how it is, not skewing facts. He chose to move to Omega, where a doctor is near unheard of and where Jack would be correct about friends 'just needing a shorter knife,' not somewhere where he'd be able to talk to someone other than himself. I've never heard him mentioning having a lot of friends, all he has mentioned is the genophage team, and even that mentioned no names nor personalities of members, just friends as co-workers. And he said he performed once, not multiple times, hinting he may not have liked it, and did it just to satisfy his curiosity about the arts (which he mentions he likes). CAW4 00:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, take a chill pill man. He is only editing his own post. Teugene 11:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Really man, he was editing his own post and you have absolutly no right ot call anyone that. I'm sure he'll call you out on that becuse by conquence you edited his in the process. Lancer1289 13:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC); ::::Sorry, I was pissed and barely awake, I apologize. I've had to deal with terrible people on other wikis, and saw when first opened in showed my post completly deleted (http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Mordin_Solus&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=100206), and when I looked at some of the intermediate posts I saw his addition of the frog of death thing, and, still waking up, I saw my name at the bottom (as in very bottom, below his) and was stupid. I apologize. CAW4 17:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, if that's one thing we learn from here; it is not wise to be half-awake and act hastily, it might lead to unintended consequences! On a serious note, it's up to the admin to decide on your actions. But since you've admitted your mistake and apologized, I guess it won't be so bad. Teugene 18:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree it is up to SpartHawg but still he didn't, nor does anyone, deserve to be called what he was just over a disagreement on a talk page. Lancer1289 18:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, no. Saying you're sorry while not undoing what you did wrong doesn't really count as admitting your mistake and apologizing, does it? A suitable apology would have been to undo the edit where he removed content from one of my edits, preferably with a retraction of the rather nasty edit comment, although just an undo and the semi-apology he offered would have sufficed. An ideal apology (although I've learned to not expect ideal outcomes) would have been for him to have undone the edit, with or without the retraction of the edit summary, and (having seen reason or at least come to terms with site policy) apologizing for and/or retracting the insults. Alas, neither of those options was utilized. Instead, a phony apology with not corrective action to back it up was taken. SpartHawg948 19:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well I should hope it wouldn't make it 'cannon'! After all, a cannon is a big gun, while 'canon' (one N) is established fact within a sci-fi world or genre. I must also warn you, in regards to your charming language, rude or insulting language towards another user (such as, perhaps, calling another user an 'asshole') can and will get you banned. When was assassin not considered military service? When was assassin considered military service? (This question, btw, coming from someone who actually is in the military) There are rare instances in which a military will attempt an assassination in the course of waging a war (this is generally known as "decapitation", as the target is generally a key enemy commander), but assassin isn't a military field. The military has snipers, and it has pilots (pilots are actually the ones who carry out the majority of decapitation missions, such as the mission to take out Admiral Yamamoto in WWII), but there aren't military assassins. Those tend to be either lone nutjobs or members of intelligence organizations (CIA, Mossad, MI6, etc). As for skewing the data, how is looking at the entire picture (as I was doing, I never specified we only had to look at his time on the genophage project, just that we need to look at his whole life, not the time on the SR2) skewing data? Looking at just one point in time when the fact that it's a suicide mission and he is busy busy trying to keep people alive is skewing it, not looking at the entire timeline. Again, if Mordin is a loner, everyone is! They all stay tucked away in their own little corners, never interacting with anyone besides Shepard. Presidium and Occulus are valid, Feros/Fero not so much, as it's kind of stretching it, but again, there isn't any evidence that Mordin is a loner unless you are being so narrow in your definition that you only look at one little tiny extraordinary snippet of his life. SpartHawg948 03:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) If anything, I think his name may be a tongue-in-cheek joke by the developers. "Your mom alone?" I always knew he had to be a pimp daddy! Of course there is no way to prove this unless someone from BioWare says something about it. Until then it is pure speculation, and also contrary to his character. —ArmeniusLOD 19:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) At the end of the day, it's only his name. What his name may or may not mean, does not add anything to the gameplay or have some huge implications to the Mass Effect story. I believe information that is very vague should be left out first until proven otherwise. I can't believe there's a whole huge discussion above just on his name, not that it isn't an interesting discussion! Lol! Teugene 04:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I wholeheartedly agree! And as for the discussion in question, I do try to live by the motto "never a dull moment!" We even have rude behavior and swearing in there now! :P SpartHawg948 05:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Look just two above where I called him an asshole (which isn't incorrect). You don't need to swear to be an ass. CAW4 17:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, seeing as it's a highly subjective comment that I'm sure I could find any number of people to dispute, it isn't correct, either. Also, as for who is and isn't an asshole, at least I have the common courtesy to A) Ensure someone actually did edit my comments before getting all pissy, editing their comment and having the gall to say "Don't you fucking dare edit my post, asshole", and B) Were I to mistakenly remove part of someone else's comments, I'd at least have the decency to undo the edit and put the other persons comments back to what they were before. SpartHawg948 19:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) AS a side note i always thought his name was a pun on soul less, i thought he had this name because he was generally heartless and uncaring if he did an action he htought was correct, like shooting some dude he had known for a third of his life (way more significant to salarians). And acting like he was uncaring towards otehrs at times, but that stops when you get to know him, and if you understand him you would see that he is conflicted and sad and a really deep and cool character. ralok 19:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the "soulless" bit was in there for a little while too, but you are correct. Once you get to know him, he really isn't soulless at all. SpartHawg948 20:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) But then when you think about that they probably gave him that name nad pronounciantion so you would have false expectations of the character, and indeed i did, i expected a very very very different man. Brilliant bit of writing bioware did there. ralok 20:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Another good point. They did give that impression of the character in the pre-release stuff. Very clever indeed... SpartHawg948 20:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Then maybe there hould be a trvivie entry along the lines of "His name and behaviour can be misleading at time" or something like that? ralok 20:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It's strange that after all this discussion about our gilbert and sullivan singing scientist salarian last name nobody mentioned that "Solus" has the meaning alone or by himself as a stage direction. Especially since the mayor general comes up on stage alone and performs most of his song by himself.I have complete and utter faith that I'm completely and utterly wrong. But if we must wildly speculate about the meaning of his name that seems just as fruitful a starting points as any. --Ernst--17:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Very interesting! Yeah, that thought had never even occurred to me. Huh! As Ron Burgundy would say, 'Neat-o gang, neat-o! Super-duper!' :) SpartHawg948 17:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Mordin is Bisexual? Recruit him first and keep talking to him. Do not romance anybody. When he gives you the sex talk, he'll mention that he doesn't like you but would consider you if he went human regardless of gender. Just in case this is something else completely different, anybody else manage to get this? Or did I find something that can be added to the page? 14:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :There is always the chance (which, given Mordin's nature you do have to consider) that this statement was intended in jest. SpartHawg948 21:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Wait, wasnt he trying to prevent an awkward scenario, like, trying to prevent a man from hitting on him. Ifi thought some dude was hitting on me and i told him i dont play that way, does that make me gay? this is confusing, salarians dont even work that way ralok 02:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC)